Talk:Fake Souls
I'm going to put up sections for all the chapters. If you want to comment on a chapter, place the comment in the right section. Chapter One Love the idea for this story. Good work! SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Two Nice one.--Tdifan1234 20:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Three Lily sounds suspiciously like Waterlily from my story. Coincidence? IDK. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Acually, no. I've had this in my head for like three months. Then I got my lazy butt to acually type it up-Tdiandrockmusic2 00:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) So it's a huge coincidence. They're both hippies that travel in a van with flow skirts. Lolz! I think it's funny. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Four This is the first one I guessed right. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) LOL at "Trent"'s anti-music comments in the midst of the song. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 00:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Five I guessed this one right, also. I'm on a roll! SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Six Chapter Seven Random guess time! Gwen is an ultra feminine shopaholic who has tons of friends and dates a new boy every other week... Duncan is a flamboyant gay guy... Justin works in a leper colony and is very insecure about his large chin... Heather takes care of old people and injured puppies... Bridgette is a school bully and eats meat exclusively... Noah is a dumb jock... That's all I got for right now... SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh come on, now I have to come up with totally new ideas. Well thanks.--Tdiandrockmusic2 20:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) No, you don't! *cries* You can still use them. >_< Did you have them all thought up already? SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yup,most of them. If I guilt tripped, sorry. I tend to do that.--Tdiandrockmusic2 22:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) It's alright, I didn't mean to ruin your ideas (I was just trying to play along, in a way). I can remove my original post if you want, that way you can still use any of the ideas without anyone else being spoiled. I forgot how you said that you had the idea for several months... (I get a little overly apologetic if you can't tell...) SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I was acually joking around, so it really doesn't matter. And I get overapologetic too. That's so weird!--Tdiandrockmusic2 23:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh good. I hope you still use them if they were your ideas... SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Acually, i got a better idea for Duncan. One that will make Sunshine's crazy little pixie head explode.*does evil laugh*--Tdiandrockmusic2 10:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Meanie! You won't do anything to Duncan! You won't do nothin' to that green-haired little punk that will make Sunshine blow off her purty little pixie face! XD--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 23:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Eight Okay, that was pretty cool. Oh, I forgot, do sign your username just to give you credit.--Tdiandrockmusic2 21:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Umm... I would like to do a story, would that be ok or do I have to be in like a club or something? User:ForeverTrevor You just need permission from Tdiandrockmusic2. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, you know what's really creepy, I knhow an Olivia who's just like that. Only she's blonde.--TDIRM here! 02:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Nine Whoa, Shy and non-idiotic Owen. COOL!!! Keep it up!--TDIRM here! 02:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Ten Good idea, but too short. It's still a good idea though, don't take it the wrong way.--TDIRM here! 02:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Eleven Mrs. Starch... Is she based on the character from Daria? (good chapter. I couldn't even tell who it was) SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I have no humanly clue what your talking about. I got her names and mannerisms from a book I read once.TDIRM here! 02:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah... The character I was thinking of is actually named Mrs. Barch. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Twelve I tried to make this the most surprising chapter, yet, obviously. I wonder if anyone remotely guessed this one right... SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Isn't Kelly a girl's name? Also, you were making that chapter while I was making one. So goodbye mine. --Tdiandrockmusic2 14:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I knew something weird was going on when I uploaded the story, it didn't show up when I posted it at first... Kelly is a unisex name that is usually associated with being a girl's name. I purposely made it sound like Kelly was a girl, when he was actually a feminine guy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Now that you think about it, a lot of names that used to be unisex are considered feminine now. Ex. Lindsay (believe it or not) and Ashley I think. --Tdiandrockmusic2 00:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I went to school with a male Lindsay. I do know one male Kelly, personally, but he's a bit older. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Dylan used to be a unisex name too... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Thirteen So how do you like it?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Noah sounds like Patrick...er... Bullet....-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ...Patrick Star????--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) No, Patrick, the edited Cody with red hair who Uzgitz used to play.-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, Wait, I'm thinking of FITZPatrick.-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Yeah! I totally forgot about him! Wow, that's sorta bad that I forgot him, considering my character was his girlfriend...LOL--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I thought he just had a crush on her. (LOL Doug used to have a crush on Natasha.)-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Later, Natasha became his girlfriend. LOL, I remember Doug....XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Aw, I thought Doug had a 'tude! LOL I'm gonna start using him again. I'm glad people like and appreciate Matt a little more.-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! I always thought Doug was pretty cool...in the nerdy way lol. XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Fans ask questions about his character, I explain that his father hates him and that's why he acts like that. They don't care, LOL poor Doug.-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) LOL XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I feel like playing him now. Roleplay, Anyone?-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 17:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Fourteen Geoff and Justin, two birds with one stone! What do you think? Spenstar, The one 16:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Pretty good! :D --TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 18:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa, two at once. I never thought of that with the exclusion of Katie and Sadie (Because how can you picture them apart without excessive crying.- I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end 4:25 July 30th Nice, except hasn't Geoff already been done? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 23:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Fifteen Where's the last word?!?!?! Lol. It's either LeShawna or Eva... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) The last word always disappears when you use italic text on Rich Text Editor...weird. He's playing Izzy. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:22, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Izzy's a dude?!?! *falls over* SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) And therefore, the make-out scene in Hook, Line and Screamer must be staged. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I dunno. Owen is pretty heavily attracted to Justin... It all makes sense, now. Lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I wonder how hard it was for Katie Crown to play Izzy...she must be a professional speed talker. Izzy's the reason all the voice actors have seperate rooms all to themselves. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 03:37, September 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL Weird Al yankovic... Good job, Dude! ^^ --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 02:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) O_O Wow TBTDIF, I did not see anything remotely like this coming. so should have kept track of this. Anyways, thanks for getting that "Dude Looks Like A Lady" Aerosmith song stuck in my head.--Tdiandrockmusic2 00:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Sixteen Hmm, there really were no serious suprises, it was just DJ being DJ. Nothing special.--Tdiandrockmusic2 00:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I get that, but every story doesn't have to be the same, and... I tried to explain his character on the show, like I tried with Owen. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Seventeen Can I write a story? --I want your bad romaaaace. 21:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Ask tdirm. Just don't do a character over again. Geoff has two chapters. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) xD. What if I did Justin? Or Beth? Or Lindsay? --I want your bad romaaaace. 21:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Those ones have been done. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) So thiers already one about Justin? --I want your bad romaaaace. 21:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Here are the ones that have been done: Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Courtney, Ezekiel, Noah, Trent, Lindsay, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Beth, Bridgette, Tyler, Justin, Izzy, and DJ. That leaves Harold, Eva, Heather, Cody, and Leshawna. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I would like to do Harold*even if I hate him I have a really good Idea for him*Dorkdampack I'm gonna make one about Eva or LeShawna. But shouldn't we erase this for comments on my story? --I want your bad romaaaace. 23:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy requested Eva to tdiandrockmusic, so maybe you could do Leshawna to be nice? And... I'd just leave these comments. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen That was a good chapter! Turnertang 20:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty Lol... Um... That was different. I have no idea what's going or how it fits in with the rest of the stories. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Wow. This was really good. Because of the whole reverting the characters' names to their French versions thing, this really took the whole idea of the story up to a new level. Nice job! -- I sing the song of the fading 05:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Three In the Writer's Workshop I hosted, I mentioned how scenes can be painted in richer colors by showing how characters are reacting during dialogue. This chapter provides a pretty decent example of that, and I also liked the descriptions in general. Some of the wordings were a bit clumsy, but some of those situations may simply have been typos and suchlike, and polish will come with practice. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-four Awesome job, Sunshine. I was waiting for the big Chris chapter, and you did awesome. Chris likes sickly yellow lab puppies. T_T SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) And he has a ponytail. XD LOL, thanks Sprink. I was praised!!! *happy dance* --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 22:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) One of the best-developed vignettes in the entire anthology. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) YAYZ FOR PUPPY CHRIS!!!... now he intensely reminds me of Kendall... With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us 10:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Five Nicely done. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 05:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Six This chapter continues the pattern wherein the recent chapters have generally been of higher quality than the earlier chapters. (I would like to believe I had something to do with it, but I have no solid evidence of that.) It is known that Hatchet has excellent cooking skill when he cares to use it, so having his alter ego be an accomplished cook makes sense. The name "Vendetta" is odd, though; I must assume that it's a reference to something, but I don't know the reference. Anyway, nicely done, Red. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC)